darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Proposed Change to Policy: Profanity
The proposal has ended. Because of this, Darthipedia:Warnings has been created. The overall proposal was not accepted, so get the fuck over it so we can go on with our lives, or lack thereof. is a bad example for Wormie.]] I understand that many people want to use language which could be offensive but as I said this could be offensive. I don't want to see it removed but I would like any combination (or one) of these to take place: #Any 'bad' language used must be * out e.g. F**k #Any 'bad' language used must be crossed out. #Any bad language can optionally be * or crossed out - this would hopefully mean that people can search articles for it and cross or * it out, not just on their own articles. I think that the exception to any of these ideas would be user pages, where it should be entirely the 'owners' choice. Preferably I would like to see number 3 put in place as it is more equal [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 21:24, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Option One Support #[[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 02:17, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Object Snide remarks Option Two Support *Well not just crossed out, it should be replaced with a SW curse which noone whould say anyway and this way little kids who come on this site won't start saying words they see here and get in trouble, I know several like that. Also why, It is a preference but those that are against it don't just not like it. Or mabey not even this, have a limit to ammount and anve certain ones not allowed, like any ratial curses or gender curses, then have all else allowed or something. Have like limit 5 per page or 1 per paragraph so people don't overly use it and the whole site becomes a curse site. And while I still will be against it I know I whould start editing if someone put a restraint on their mouths. Not allow things like the one that rymes with witch but with b (this one I am against the most) and ratial remarks against humans, now against aliens their are none and they can't take offece at it :P . And also try to limit bathroom remarks a little. And it should be article writters discretion not to use and if they take off profanity on page they created it should not be put back on. User:Fell Skyhawk22:39, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Object #FUUUUUUCK NOOOOOO!!!![[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]]([[User talk:Goodwood|''Alliance Intelligence]]) 00:23, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Snide remarks This does not make sense, *first you want to have no profanity anywhere becouse little kids can read it, but i can have profanity on my userpage, kids can read that too. *second, you suggest to limit profanity in articles? We have no articles that contain only profanity, and if one shows up it will probably be deleted anyway becouse it would have no real content. *third you can find profanity on wikipedia as well for instance Fuck and how about Shit or maybe even Kreia will you propose to put a stop to that as well? These words are even in dictionaries, why not propose to burn all the books that contain foul language? Denying people to use profanity is denying people freedom of speech'!' [[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 22:57, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ***cough** http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=fuck&fulltext=Search **cough** supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 00:13, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Option Three Support Object Snide remarks This one, I think, is silly, because what'll end up is several users going around blanking out profanity, with several users reverting, and it'll all end up as one massive mess. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 22:08, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Object to all #♫''They will clean up all your talking in a manner such as this. They will make ya take a tinkle when you want to take a piss. And they'll make you call fellatio a "trouser-friendly kiss." Here's the plain situation, there's no negotiation with the fellas at the freakin' FCC! They're as stuffy as the stuffiest of special interest groups. Make a joke about your bowels and they order in the troops. Any baby with a brain could tell them everybody poops. Take a tip, take a lesson, you'll never win by messin' with the fellas at the freakin' FCC! And if you find yourself with some young sexy thing. You're gonna have to do her with your ding-a-ling.... cause you can't say penis. So they sent this little warning they're prepared to do their worst. And they stuck it in your mailbox hoping you could be coerced. I can think of quite another place they should've stuck it first. They may just be neurotic or possibly psychotic. They're the fellas at the freakin' FCC!♫ 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 22:03, 13 December 2007 (UTC) # [[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 22:13, 13 December 2007 (UTC) #Feck off, arseholes! [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']] (Oh, snap!) 00:25, 14 December 2007 (UTC) #''Karohalva, who likes to talk in the third-person, observes that profanity on the internet tends to be the mark of folk whose creativity is so stunted that naught else comes to their minds. He also observes that it is rarely funny anyhow. He opposes banning or shrouding it for practical reasons.'' #All I can add to this is: NO FUCKING WAY. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 15:25, 14 December 2007 (UTC) #Just because some of us don't find profanity funny and prefer not to use it doesn't mean it's acceptable to ban its use. This is the Internet. I also humbly submit that, though Karohalva is right about many cases of profanity-laced "humor," it can be used effectively too (see this Onion article for an example) and it would be the height of arrogant presumption to prohibit our most skilled contributors from employing just one of many humor tools. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 15:38, 14 December 2007 (UTC) #FUCK NO. Unit 8311 17:53, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Snide remarks I haven't really spoken to Gonk about this, though I do know that he made the rules in regards to profanity the way they are for a reason. But I do know ''my thoughts on the matter, so I thought I would voice them. I was going to write an essay length comment, but decided against it, since shorter messages usually have more meaning, and I need to pack. Basically, this wiki is not for children, and bad language is something both normal and commonplace in the every day life of most people past the age of seven or so. I see no reason for us to censor to wiki and act as children's parents when we should be cracking jokes. Additionally, I have always felt using asterisks or crossing out profanity moronic, because it's quite clear to anyone with more brains than a Kowakian monkey-lizard what's being said. So I would strongly Oppose this proposal, though I would say that using profanity for the sake of it should be discouraged; it does enhance an article when used properly, but when it's overused it is not funny at all. My opinion, which I know is not universal, is that we are meant to make people laugh; if something is funny, add it, whether it offends someone's religion, sex, whatever. If people can't take a joke then they should bugger off and get some exercise (note that I'm not in support of being offensive for the sake of it, but that we shouldn't remove something genuinely funny for the simple fact that it could offend pillocks people). AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 21:50, 13 December 2007 (UTC) * I completely agree with Admirable Ackbar, and i will OPPOSE any proposal against the use of profanity. to put it simple, if you cant stand the heat get out of Tatooine and move to Hoth. [[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 22:13, 13 December 2007 (UTC) **Darthipedia wasn't created for children to visit. Thus, what about some sort of message somewhere stating that Darthipedia can, at times, use harsh language which youngsters or the parents of the youngsters may not find appropriate. While not a real solution to this problem, it certainly could be helpful at times. Note, I'm not completely for this idea. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 22:48, 13 December 2007 (UTC) * Supergeeky1 is right, a disclaimer noting that some articles on Darthipedia can contain dirty words is a Kriffing good idea. [[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 23:01, 13 December 2007 (UTC) *Quiz time! (Questions are provided by Karohalva) **Question 1: What do the terms "bugger" and "sod off" have in common? Answer: Both mean "homosexual." **Question 2: Is "bastard" an insult? Why or why not? Answer: It isn't because illegitimacy is so little frowned on in today's world. **Question 3: What does "git" mean? Answer: It is a shortened form of "begat." **Question 4: What is a "bitch"? Answer: A female dog. * I like SG1's idea (Darthipedia wasn't created for children to visit. Thus...). I know I started the discussion but I really didn't think I'd win, I jut thought I may as well try. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 10:53, 16 December 2007 (UTC)